tibiamxfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alusiones
Throughout the lands of Tibia, NPCs, locations, literature, and lore refer and pay homage to other works, literary and otherwise. Some of these allusions are simple references to famous pieces, while others are based more extensively on external sources. Tibia, itself, contains many references to bones, as its name is a leg bone. While these relations are not necessarily allusions because they do not refer to literary or similar works, these somewhat self-referential mentions of bones and other body parts are found throughout the Tibian lands. The islands of Fibula and Calcanea, the landforms of Mount Sternum and Femor Hills, the Villa Scapula and even the city of Thais reference these body structures along with the event creature Bones. Bones represent just a small portion of references. Elsewhere in the world, allusions to literary works and life are found in many contexts. Some allusions may simply serve as inspirations or passing references, while others are nearly direct derivations of these famous works. __TOC__ Brands Many shopkeeper NPCs take their names and goods from worldwide retailers. This trend is most noticeable on the island of Rookgaard, where nearly every shopkeeper's name bears a startling similarity to a real-life store. In the city of Venore, the famous Venorean Fashion Warehouse is home to many clothing designers whose names might seem similar to real-life fashion designers. While other cities have their own inspirations regarding NPCs, these two have clear and strong allusions to their respective themes. Top Famous and Historical People As many RPGs do, Tibia makes references to historical and contemporary people in a variety of ways. Some guard NPCs, for example, share their names with fitting celebrities, while some more historical and famous scientists and explorers were alive under similar names and shared their knowledge in some of Tibia's many books. Some other allusions are only mentioned briefly in quotes, but the strength of these connections makes these references clear to those who know to look for them—connections like the desert city of Ankrahmun, to Tutankhamun, the most famous of Egyptian pharaohs. Along the line of ancient civilizations, Top Literature and Mythology Like many roleplaying games, Tibia has strong ties to fantasy literature and classic mythology. The beginners' island, Rookgaard, has strong ties to Norse lore and mythology. The island's name is similar to the realms of Midgard and Asgard, a claim further supported by the presence of a bridge guard and the the Norse-named Cipfried. J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings and associated anthologies, the quintessential sources of modern fantasy inspiration, are featured prominently three of Tibia's earliest and largest cities. The names of the NPCs in Ab'Dendriel and Thais might look familiar to players with a knowledge of Tolkien's lore. The Dwarfen city Kazordoon similarly bears a remarkable resemblance to the famous Khazad-dûm, the city ruled by Durin, the king of the Dwarfs. } | | Armenius may be a reference to Arminius Vambery, thought to have been a reference Bram Stoker used when writing his Dracula novel. |- ! Excalibur | | The famous lost sword Excalibug is named after Excalibur, the sword from Aurthurian legend. |- ! The Flying Dutchman | | The literary Flying Venorean is an allusion to the famous ghost ship The Flying Dutchman. |- ! The Frog Prince | | The boss monster, The Frog Prince is a famous character in folklore, originating in the brothers Grimm fairytale The Frog Prince. |- ! The Grinch | | The Grynch Clan Goblins and their present stealing are references to The Grinch from Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas! |- ! Hannibal Lecter | | Lector, a butcher whose father was named Hannibal, seems to be inspired by the fictional serial killer Hannibal Lecter. |- ! Harry Potter | | Fluffy, a three-headed dog, shares his name with a similar creature from the fantasy book Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. |- ! Heimdall | | The guard's name is similar to that of Dallheim, a Norse god and guard of the bridge between Midgard and Asgard. |- ! Hercules | | The ape leader, Hairycles, is a strong reference to Hercules of Greco-Roman mythology. |- ! Hermes Trismegistus | | The magician and astrologer may be an allusion to Hermes Trismegistus. |- ! The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy | | A pair of books titled Important Facts From Galactic History volumes I and II contain direct quotes from Life, the Universe, and Everything, a novel in Douglas Adams's The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. |- ! Knecht Ruprecht | | Santa Claus's assistant is based on Knecht Ruprecht who accompanies Saint Nicholas in German folklore. |- ! Koschei | | Koschei is a figure from Slavic mythology who, like his Tibian counterpart, cannot be directly killed. |- ! The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams | | Grizzly Adams and his pet bear, Ben are characters from the novel The Life and Times of Grizzly Adams. |- ! Moby-Dick | | Captain Haba and his search for a sea serpent are analogs of Captain Ahab and his hunt for the whale Moby-Dick. |- ! Needful Things | | The owner of the Useful Things Warehouse is an allusion to Leland Gaunt, the owner of Needful Things, a fictional store and the title of a Stephen King novel. |- ! Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs | | A locked room in a Kazordoon mine shows a witch, seven dwarfs, an apple, and a sleeping figure, an allusion to the fairy tale of Snow White. |- ! The Bible | | The Holy Tible owes its name to the Bible, though its praise of the god Banor could have it refer to any set of scriptures. |- ! The Big Bad Wolf | | The Big Bad One is probably an allusion to the Big Bad Wolf from many fairy tales. |- ! The Old Man and the Sea | | The fisherman Santiago and his pursuit of a giant fish mark him as an allusion to the protagonist of The Old Man and the Sea. His surname, Fuentes, alludes to Gregorio Fuentes, who serves as the model for Santiago. |- ! Treasure Island | | Treasure Island might be an allusion to the novel Treasure Island and the buried treasure there. |- ! Tristan and Isolde | | Tristan and his love, Isolde are the primary characters in the famous opera Tristan und Isolde. |- ! Twelfth Night | | One of this pharaoh's quotes, If music is the food of death, drop dead, is a play off of the first words from the play Twelfth Night, If music be the food of love, play on. |- ! Where's Waldo? | | Missing postman Waldo and a mission to find him may be related to the Where's Waldo? puzzle book series. |- ! Wyrd Sisters | | The in-game book Wyrd Sisters by Terry P is inspired by the novel Wyrd Sisters by author Terry Pratchett. |- ! Xena | | The amazon boss, Xenia, might be an allusion to the fictional warrior princess Xena. |} Top J.R.R. Tolkien Lore Top Film and Television Many creatures and NPCs seem to be fans of the silver screen. Dwarfs, in particular, are movie buffs, with different creatures quoting famous lines and the Kazordoon library being home to many parodies of James Bond films. While many references to film and television are in the form of quotes, some are manifested in creatures and NPCs as embodiments of their respective allusions. Top James Bond Films Top Music and Art Tibia isn't all that dull! While there may not be sound, certain elements of the game try to capture the essence of their favorite real-life songs and artwork. From famous singers disguised as simple shopkeepers to famous bands performing at the local tavern, the music scene on Tibia isn't as empty as it is silent. Top Other Games Although Tibia was originally greatly inspired by the Ultima series, it has managed to reference a few other popular games, mainly in passing references, but sometimes with dedications of whole areas of the game. Top Places, Organizations, and Constructs It is often said that art imitates life. As such, several areas and organizations in Tibia show strong resemblances to real-life counterparts. Top